<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines by NightBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379229">Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat'>NightBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choices, Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Translation, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines.<br/>One won't come to an end, won't escape, won't survive.<br/>Left burns rage — to the ground, right is campfire light,<br/>Lesser evil for all is the only choice right.</p><p>Two possible ways for Joshua in Honest Hearts: becoming more violent or finding peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642700">Между пеплом и пламенем тонкая нить</a> by Night Bat.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270060">Между пеплом и пламенем тонкая нить</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat">NightBat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines.<br/>
One won't come to an end, won't escape, won't survive.<br/>
Left burns rage — to the ground, right is campfire light,<br/>
Lesser evil for all is the only choice right.</p><p>First decision is short — and the fires won't stop,<br/>
Righteous anger of his is a God's (Devil's?) drop.<br/>
Not first time on the edge — like baptizing with flame.<br/>
He is going to Hell — son of Mars does the same.</p><p>Don't burn out but shine — second path has its thorns,<br/>
Don't be judged — don't judge, if the faith is just yours.<br/>
Timeless demon inside if not gone, is appeased,<br/>
Though the idol is none, but he's living in peace.</p><p>This is third time baptizing: cold water, flame, love.<br/>
At the stake of his fate is the innocents' blood.<br/>
Not first time on the edge — every order — a chance.<br/>
Even now there's a choice — maybe, finishing once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The phrase about third baptizing is not mine - I saw it somewhere, don't remember the source but it got stuck in my thoughts.</p><p>As always, any opinion is appreciated! Please critique my work as much as you want!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>